Packs made of compound, that is to say coated foils, can be employed in a number of different fields of the packaging technique. These packs mainly consist of a tube section of the compound foil, having a longitudinal seam and transversely running closure seams. They serve for holding particularly foods and luxury foods, sweets, chocolate and roasted coffee. Packs for roasted coffee are mainly designed as vacuum packs, as can be seen for example in the embodiment according to DE-A-38 29 042.1.
In order to allow an easier opening of such foil packs, an opening device is placed near the (upper) closure seam. DE-A-38 29 042.1 shows appropriate solutions.